


Happy Endings, or Close Enough.

by Illyah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: What if Rumple never found a way to cross the town line? What if he never made it to New York and Bae? What would change and what would remain the same? Would Neal eventually get the courage to come to Storybrooke on his own? What would he find when he got there? Would Emma still want him?This is a two five shot about how different things would have been if Neal hadn't showed up when he did. What would happen if he had waited until later on, if he wasn't with Tamara and waited to go to Emma, instead of Emma coming to him.





	1. Chapter 1

She called it her “Savior Sense.” She knew something was off the minute that Greg Mandel had come into town. She knew he was up to something, because no one new ever came to Storybrooke, with the exception of Emma, Hook and Cora. But they had come via pirate ship and portal, which, in this town, was much less suspicious than driving over the town line and booking a room at Granny’s. She sighed to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. Cora was gone, killed by Snow White, and Emma didn’t know how she felt about the fact that her mother was now a killer. She knew, objectively that many of the town’s residents had blood on their hands, and that if anything, it just made her more human to her former subjects. Not to mention that she’d saved them from great evil. But Emma knew how much Snow struggled with and was still struggling with what she had done, while Emma knew she’d done the right thing, and there was no way that they would have been able to contain her safely in Storybrooke, even Regina had come around in the end and admitted that as awful as it was it was ultimately the best outcome of the situation.

She still wasn’t quite sure what to make of Hook. She hadn’t realized that she had done quite a bit of damage when she left him at the top of the beanstalk. “Just as I am done…with you.” She hadn’t known at the time and still wasn’t sure why, but for some reason that really bothered her. She knew it was her own fault, but something about the statement was really painful for her. But then again, she was Emma Swan and she was used to people giving up on her. Not that he really owed her anything in the first place, he had no amends to make with her party, had not wronged any of them directly or indirectly. Neal had really done a number one her, she thought, she couldn’t even trust someone she deeply felt like she should, all because he had made her so shut off that she couldn’t even take a chance on a man she’d probably never see again. She still had no idea what she was going to do about Hook. She’d been so mad when he’d turned up and shot Belle, but she had to admit, it was better than him taking on Rumple, and he eventually made sure that Belle got her memories back, and after listening to Hook’s story, Belle herself had decided that she needed a break from Rumple, time to sort some things out, she needed to figure out if it was possible for him to be a good man.

She would never forgive herself for being overwhelmed and missing all the signs. She couldn’t believe that these two people had come with the sole intention of destroying magic. Nor did she have any idea that Regina had equipped the town with a self destruct. Her distrust came back to bite her in the ass because it turned out that after everything, Hook couldn’t take a chance on her. She found herself both furious and disappointed, which was a new sensation for her. She wasn’t sure how someone with such a long history as a villain could be the only one she felt understood her completely. It made her deeply uncomfortable to realize that he understood her even better than Neal had, all those years ago. She and Regina discovered that between the two of them they had enough power to override the self destruct, which in a truly spectacular display of Regina’s power exploded and knocked everyone around it out cold. Emma felt a cold sense of dread overcome her when they all awakened and she realized Henry wasn’t with them. She and Regina searched the whole town, just in time to see Hook sailing back into the harbor, docking his ship on the docks, descending and speaking quickly to Emma. He surprised Emma even more when he looked directly at Rumple and said, “They took him through a portal. A green portal.” She was even more surprised when Rumple immediately looked sick, and turned so pale he looked white.

“Well, I offer my ship and my services to help rescue your lad.” Hook told her. Rumple shocked her by agreeing to go along, explaining that he wanted to prove himself to Belle and to prove to himself that he could do whatever was needed to save a child, even if the child wasn’t his.  
“Are you done trying to kill me?” Rumple asked Hook, who looked straight at Emma and agreed to give up his revenge with one stipulation.  
“Are you done removing parts of my body?” He asked Rumple icily.

Snow, Charming, Regina, Gold, Emma and Hook all boarded the ship, getting ready for the trip ahead, Emma and Regina freaking out in their own way. Regina was shouting order, which Hook wasn’t taking, because “it’s my bloody ship, majesty.” She couldn’t help observing a conversation between Regina and Hook, she could only hear parts of it, but that was enough to get the gist.  
“Greg Mandell said something funny to me. He said I’m a villain, and villains don’t get happy endings, do you think that’s true?” She asked.  
The Captain looked at Rumple and then Emma before telling the queen quietly “I hope not, or we’ve wasted our lives.”

And Emma still had no idea what to do with the overwhelming feelings an attraction she was feeling for the pirate. She asked him how much longer they were going to be before they arrived and he told her they were still hours away, the portal doesn’t send you exactly where you want to be, just to the right land, and unlike Greg and Tamara they had to deal with the fact that because they were on a ship there was no way they could have landed on the Island itself. Emma decided to head down below deck to try to get some sleep, she knew she’d be sleeping badly, but also knew that she would need some kind of rest if she was going to take on Peter Pan (who she still couldn’t believe was real, even though since she met Captain Hook, she really should have assumed). She planned to go to the crews quarters, but at the last minute decided she might sleep better in Hook’s bed. She didn’t expect him to be returning anytime too soon, so she figured she’d be safe, and if he got mad, she could just apologize. She landed face down on the bed and was asleep moments later.

After a few hours steering his ship, Hook was essentially dead on his feet, thankful when Charming offered to take over, explaining that he had some experience with ships and could steer it without Hook, allowing him the opportunity to catch a few hours of sleep before the reached land. He moved his way quietly down to his chambers, not wanted to wake any of his other guests, especially not the crocodile, those two would never be friends, but the fragile cease-fire they had made had the potential to make his life a lot easier, especially if he was planning on staying in Storybrooke. He made his way into his cabin, not bothering to turn on a light because he knew where everything was, after living on this ship for the better part of three centuries. He stripped off his coat and vest, unhooked the brace on his left arm, dropping the leather on the table, the hook making a sharp clanking sound against the wood. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and watched Emma shoot up out of his bed. “I’m awake! I’m awake!” She said. He lit a candle and started towards his bed. What was this woman doing in his bed, She’d made no effort to trust him and he honestly had no idea why she was there. He went and sat down on the edge of his bed, watching her sleepy eyes taking him in. He made sure that his left forearm was hidden under the sleeve of his shirt before reaching for the hyperventilating woman in front of him.

“Shh, it’s fine lass, it’s okay. We’ll get your boy. I promise.” He told her. He suddenly found himself with a lap full of Emma Swan, her arms wrapping around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, fighting with his own instincts. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. “Emma, it’s going to be okay.” She calmed down shortly there after and pulled away looking profoundly embarrassed at her moment of desperation. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I-I-” she started. Noticing that she was about to pull away, because she wouldn’t be his Swan if she didn’t, he backed up and gave her some space. “I didn’t realize you were in here, I’m sorry I woke you, lass. I’ll just go sleep in the crew quarters. It’s okay. Shh.” He said when she looked like she was going to cry again. He made to grab his stuff and headed for the door. He had almost made it out when he heard her call out, in a small voice.

“Can you stay? Just for tonight?” She asked.  
“Of course, love. I just need to change.” He changed and crawled into bed beside her, wrapping his left arm around her waist, stroking her his with his right hand, and stayed awake just long enough to watch her fall asleep. She was beautiful, and he loved her. And he hated himself for it. How could he both give up his revenge and fall in love with another? How could he do that to his darling Milah? The woman he’d been trying to avenge for the last three hundred years. Who was this woman any why did she get under his skin so much. He just couldn’t believe what was happening. He didn’t know why he kept coming back for her even when she’d betrayed him more than once. She was infuriating, but he couldn’t stop chasing her, where ever she went. He laughed at the irony. He’d spent more time than he’d like to remember trying to leave Neverland and kill Rumpelstiltskin, and now he was proudly sailing back in to the heart of his own personal Hell with Rumpelstiltskin as his guest of honor. He honestly wondered what this woman was doing to him. He started flirting with her, like he always did when a woman was attractive, and she had played along, giving as good as she got. He wasn’t really surprised when she’d left him chained up, giving herself a ten hour head start. Honestly, he probably would have done the same thing. And he knew that since he’d met her he’d done some villainous things, but he really believed that she was changing him for the better.

They arrived in Neverland shortly after dawn. They went through a bit of a tangle with a few angry mermaids, but managed to come through relatively unscathed.Neverland was rough. It was really rough. Hook was pretty sure that it was worse this time than it had been last time. Although, he conceded it might just be because he had more to lose this time. Even if Emma wasn’t his she was still the most important thing to him. Her and Henry, and he’d give his life if it meant that he could get them home safely. He even pulled Rumple aside before he went off on his own. “If anything happens to me-” He started. “It will be an added bonus!” Rumple crowed and Hook glared. “The ship’s enchanted. Get them home.” He said, walking away. Then David had to go and get himself shot with a dreamshade arrow, which ended badly for everyone, well, everyone except Hook. Emma had confronted him about it in the forest when everyone else had gone back to camp. She ended up kissing him, and he was elated, however he knew she was going to pull back, because that’s what she did. He knew at this point, when they got back he had a chance to win her over. He knew it was going to take time and a complete abandonment of his villainous ways, which he was ready to do.

They finally found Henry after about a week in the jungle, and both his mother’s were relieved and overjoyed to have their son back. They were finally safe and heading home and Hook could begin his newest quest to win the heart of Emma Swan. If only it ended up being that simple. Emma stood at the town line surrounded by all the people she loved, all the people who loved her, wondering how she was going to live through it this time. It was different when they had a goal. She always had faith that they would be able to save the town, all working together like they’d finally learned to do. She looked back and wondered if there was anything she could have done differently to change the outcome. None of them had known Pan’s true plan, that he intended to take over Storybrooke and create a new Neverland here on earth. Deep down she knew that there wasn’t anything that could have been done differently, they’d all though that Pan had been safely defeated and locked inside Pandora’s box until it was for too late. Emma had sensed that something wasn’t right with Henry upon their return, but she thought that he was just having adjustment issues with being back home. She couldn’t believe that sacrifice the Dark One had made in order to protect their town.

She’d finally, finally found her parents after searching her whole life, and it all felt monstrously unfair that she had to give it up again. She was about to lose her parents, the friends she’d made and the life she begun to build for herself. Yes, she would get to see and take care of Henry everyday, and that was great, but she was giving up so much. Her heart broke when she though of leaving Killian behind (yes, somewhere in there he’d stopped being Hook and she’d begun calling him Killian, even if it was just in her head), and somewhere he’d gotten under her skin, and much to her surprise he’d become the best friend she’d ever had. She knew she was falling in love with him, and that scared her. She had wanted to keep her distance, to prove to herself that she could think her way around this, after what had happened with Neal, she just couldn’t take the chance. But then Killian had gone and saved her father, comforted her that night on the Jolly Roger. She’d meant to push him away, that was her intention, and she had convinced herself that she should be furious that he hadn’t told her about her father, but when he’d pointed out that he was just trying to be trustworthy, somehow her rage had failed her and she ended up kissing him instead. Nd then everything went to hell and Emma was crushed that she was about to lose everything all over again as Regina was explaining that everyone who had been born in the Enchanted Forest, (save for Emma because she was the savior) had to return and that there was no other choice.

She heard Killian clearing his throat behind them and he looked very, very afraid about what he was going to ask. “Begging your pardon, majesty, but what if one of us were not born in the enchanted forest? What would happen to that person?” He asked, averting his eyes.  
“Well, Captain,” she told him haughtily, “the only person who wasn’t born here is Henry, and he will have Miss Swan to look after him.”  
“So I may not have been entirely honest when I said I was from the Enchanted Forest.” He scratched behind his ear and Emma absolutely did not think he was adorable. She did not. Several pairs of eyes shot over to him. “I didn’t lie!” He defended himself quickly. “I just wasn’t born there.”  
“I would assume you would end up in whatever realm you were born in, Captain.” She told him, again, losing her patience.

“What if I was born here? What happens then?” He looked completely panicked like he wouldn’t even be having his conversation if there was any way around it. He almost looked like he wanted to Enchanted Forest to swallow him right up, then and there. Regina pulled him aside and Emma wondered why the curse was still so far away, but she was grateful for the extra moment she was allowed in order to say goodbye to her family. She hoped beyond hope that there would be some way for her to remember everything. Regina looked at Emma, and explained that there were two options, either he could go back to the Enchanted Forest (probably) or he could stay in a world he hadn’t lived in in over three centuries. Emma dragged him away from the group and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Come with us.” She said, barely a whisper, terrified that he was going to say no, that she was going to be alone again, but him simply said, “Aye, lass.” Emma breathed a deep sigh of relief, thanking her rarely lucky stars that she wouldn’t have to face another completely daunting situation alone. Regina waved her hands and all of a sudden the leather pirate gear was gone, and in it’s place were artfully worn jeans, a white tee shirt under a blue button up and a great pea coat. Those weren’t even the biggest changes, however, he was also wearing glasses with black plastic frames, and somehow Regina had magicked him a left hand that, according to her would hold up outside of Storybrooke but if he ended up in a land with magic once again, it would revert back and he would need to wear a prosthetic again. She couldn’t help starting at him. He was gorgeous. He looked softer, younger, the glasses did great things for his big blue eys, and she had to stop because she still had people to say goodbye to.

She said tearful goodbyes to her parents, her mother reminding her that happy ending aren’t always what she thought they would be, and that maybe Emma and Killian could build something together, out there. Emma hoped that she was right, she wanted to remember the people she loved if for no reason other than the fact that it would allow her to miss them. Somehow, between the beanstalk and Neverland, Killian had started to bring her back to life. “I will see you again. I love you.” Were the last words Emma Swan spoke to her parents before getting in her little yellow bug with her twelve year old son, and her three hundred year old pirate, and set off for their new beginning.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan met Killian Jones when she was eighteen and backpacking through Europe. After Neal left her holding the watches, she’d managed to cut a deal to avoid jail and probation, somehow she’d gotten to keep the money and had used it to see a little bit of world. She’d stayed at his parent’s inn when she’d been traveling through England and had found herself immediately taken with the handsome innkeeper’s son. He was twenty-two and exceeding polite. He was also a terrible and incorrigible flirt. She stayed there for a week and he spent every moment he could showing her around the English countryside and all his favorite places.
> 
> In which the memories Regina created are explored. And I accidentally wrote smut. I also decided two chapters wasn't going to cut it. If you guys have suggestions for things you want to include, just let me know.

Emma Swan met Killian Jones when she was eighteen and backpacking through Europe. After Neal left her holding the watches, she’d managed to cut a deal to avoid jail and probation, somehow she’d gotten to keep the money and had used it to see a little bit of world. She’d stayed at his parent’s inn when she’d been traveling through England and had found herself immediately taken with the handsome innkeeper’s son. He was twenty-two and exceeding polite. He was also a terrible and incorrigible flirt. She stayed there for a week and he spent every moment he could showing her around the English countryside and all his favorite places.

When her week had come up, she asked nervously asked him to come with her, and he readily agreed. Emma had been so anxious that he would say no, and she couldn’t fault him, he had a life and responsibilities here, obligations to his family. It was the first time in her life that she could remember anyone ever choosing her. He chose her every time and every time he looked at her she felt like the only person in the world.

They took Europe by storm, they spent three months going anywhere and everywhere, and Killian Jones quickly became the best friend she’d ever had. Killian taught her how to laugh again, how to live in the moment, and one night, she needed to tell him. “You are the best friend I’ve ever had in my life; I love you so much.” She said throwing her arms around his neck.

Emma found out she was pregnant on a train from Munich to Prague. She damned Neal in every language she could possibly think of, and she’d picked up a few choice words in a bunch of languages during her trip. She waited until they checked into their hostel to tell Killian. She was so terrified that he wouldn’t love her anymore. She knew he had feelings for her, and she knew she had feelings for him, they’d just kissed for the first time the night before. And now she was going to lose him too. She didn’t know what she would do if she had to go through this without him.

“Killian. I need to tell you something.” She said, anxiously.

“Anything, love, you can tell me anything.” He prompted.

“I’m pregnant. I just found out and I’m freaking out.” She had no idea where this honesty was coming from, but she trusted him, he’d chosen her and proven himself to her more than once.

“Emma, love, you know how I feel about you, and I know you had a life before me. I’m just sorry the man hurt you as he did. This doesn’t change how I feel about you.” He told her, as always reading her like an open book. He always knew what she was really afraid of, she never needed to tell him. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

“What am I going to do?” She said, gripping his shirt and burying her head in his shoulder.

“ _We_ ,” he emphasized the word. “Are going to figure this out together, okay, love?” He asked and she nodded.

“I can’t do this alone.” She sobbed.

“You don’t have to.” Killian promised her.

They went to a doctor first thing in the morning to make sure that everything was okay, and Emma was really pregnant. Neither one of them corrected to doctor when she referred to Killian as the father. The doctor told her it was safe to continue her trip if she took better care of herself for at least another month, but then she needed to think about going home and settling down, if she wanted to have the baby.

Emma thought about giving the baby up, but in the end, she knew she couldn’t do that, and she thought she could do this with Killian by her side. The matter of how to keep him there, however, was trickier.

Emma Swan and Killian Jones got married in a field of middle mist flowers somewhere in Holland. They moved back to the US and settled down in Boston. In addition to being the son of an innkeeper, Killian was also amazing with ships and quickly got himself a job at the docks, while Emma studied and applied to colleges, something she never thought she’d have.

Henry Miller Swan-Jones was born four months after their return, and for the first time in her life, Emma Jones had a family. She loved her boys more than anything. Four years after Henry was born, Emma graduated from BC with a degree in criminal justice. She and Killian had a long conversation and Emma gradually eased into the world of bounty hunting. She took to it like Killian took to ships.

Killian was protective of her, but also trusted her to handle herself, and he was more than happy to spent nights playing with Henry while she was out working. They had built a wonderful life for themselves. Then their apartment caught fire, and they were all safe, no one had been home, they had decided to move to New York. Killian had been offered a job overseeing the docks down there and she would be able to continue bounty hunting in NYC.

Emiliah came when Henry was just about to turn thirteen. They hadn’t wanted to tell him they’d been trying in case something didn’t work out, but were overjoyed to find that it hadn’t taken long at all. Henry was such a wonderful child; they had been worried about the age difference between the siblings but Henry was immediately taken with his little sister.

It was one of the rare nights that Emma and Killian had off together, Henry was sitting at the kitchen counter doing homework and desperately trying to ignore how disgustingly in love his parents were, even twelve years after they were married. His father looked at his mother like she hung the moon, and his mother looked at his father like the lit the stars, and tonight, they were dancing to some old song with crooning vocals spinning around in circles, his father twirling his mother, dipping her and rubbing his nose against hers, Emiliah clapping along from her high chair.

“You like that, little Milah?” Emma cooed at their daughter. She had never been able to figure out why she’d decided that should be their daughter’s nickname, she just always thought it was appropriate, Emiliah Margaret Sawn-Jones. Mary Margaret had been her favorite foster mother until the courts decided that her and her husband David were too close in age to her to remain her foster parents. They had wanted to adopt Emma, but all their hopes had been dashed. She’d run off with Neal shortly after and had no way to contact her anymore.

“Mom! Dad! Stop it!” Henry groaned, really, it was like they forgot he was even here.

“Sorry, lad!” His Dad said. Sometimes I just get taken in by your lovely mother.” He pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek. “What are you working on for school?” Killian asked his son. “We’re reading Peter Pan. Everyone loves Peter but he freaks me out. And I think Captain Hook is just seriously misunderstood.” He shrugged. Killian ruffled his hair, that was his son, always seeing the best in everyone. He had to agree with the lad, though, he always found that particular story to be discomforting and he shared his son’s opinion that the pirate had been unfairly maligned.

He couldn’t believe that his son was twelve and that he’d been married to his soulmate for more than a decade already. He had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky, he must have done something really fantastic in a past life to be granted such a miracle this time around.

Emma tucked herself into bed that night, staring at her sleeping husband. Sometimes she stayed up, just looking at him. Tonight though, tonight she looked at him and he looked so young. She couldn’t help but remember their first time together.

_It was the same night she told him she was pregnant. She’d kissed him after sitting with him for what felt like ages, just crying everything out. “I love you, Killian. And I want you.” She’d said into his mouth after several minutes. He felt more than heard his groan, “Emma, love, are you sure?” He asked her in his gentlest voice. He knew she’d done this before, obviously, but he’d never been one to take advantage of a vulnerable person. It was terribly bad form, after all. Not to mention, he was a decent human being. Emma often told him his manners made him seem like he was from a different century._

_She’d looked into his eyes and nodded. She would never be as good with words as he was, but she tried to pour everything she could into that one look. She hoped he could she how much she loved him and that she trusted him to put her back together after all was said and done._

_He nodded in return and went back to kissing her. From her lips to her chest, removing her tee shirt along the way, and stopping to remove his as well. He didn’t want her to feel like there was a power imbalance, even though she’d never have brought it up, it made her feel safe. He kept kissing around her breasts and down to her navel, stopping right above the waistband of her pants. He breathed a line across, catching her eyes and waiting for confirmation that it was okay. She nodded slightly again, and he shimmied her out of her pants and underwear. He immediately made his way down the bed, nipping at the inside of her thighs and kidding from her ankles to her hips._

_He'd opened her up so gently, sliding one finger in and out of her for the longest time, mouthing at her clit and causing her to cry out his name, and Killian moved slightly to get a better angle to lick into her, accidentally rubbing his trapped dick on the sheets below them, causing him to moan into her already sensitive sex. His moan set her off around him, squeezing his tongue and his fingers, he licked her through it, finally pulling off when he felt her get too sensitive, moving to roll away when she pulled him up for a kiss. Knowing that she would be tasting herself on his lips he moaned into hers, breath coming in desperate pants. “Emma, Emma, oh Emma.” He moaned into her shoulder. She never felt like this before, not with Neal, not with anyone. Killian set her on fire and there was no way to put it out and she couldn’t even imagine ever wanting to. She breathed “Killian, I need you.” He nodded and got up to remove his pants, he was bigger than she had been anticipating, but she really shouldn’t have been surprised, they’d been sharing a bed for months and she’d woken up before him more than once._

_He rolled between her legs, pulling her knees over his hips and leaning down to kiss her gently and deeply, trying to put everything he felt into the rolls of his hips and the way his slid slowly into her. He took his time and care with her, not wanting to hurt her at all, and she was so tight and hot. He found himself moaning deeply into her neck. “Oh Emma, I love you.” She stroked her hands through his hair, head still buried in her neck. “I love you too.” They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, before falling over the edge together._

Emma brought herself back to reality and snuggled into the arms of her wonderful husband. Her Truest of True Loves. She carded her fingers through his hair, and she couldn’t ever remember loving anyone more than she loved this man.

She smiled before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. It was a wonderful life. Until the dreams started. Killian got them first, and kept waking up with unbearable pain in his left wrist, flashes of a life questionably lived. He dreamed of a brunette woman dying in his arms, of a man with skin like a reptile crushing her heart. He dreamed of sailing away from Emma only to return. He woke up sweating and shaking. They came for Emma next, flashes of Henry falling away, Henry lying in a hospital bed, her leaving Killian at the top of a beanstalk, Killian with a Hook for a hand, Killian sailing away from her, Killian coming back.

It was the strangest thing, as soon as they woke, the dreams were forgotten, but every night they were haunted once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tossed Emma her jacket and Henry met them in the living room. They all smiled at each other, and got ready to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has smut and moves the plot along. This is turning out to be longer than I had intended, and it's slowed down the writing timeline, sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Feed back is always appreciated.
> 
> (a/n I’m this Henry is really Henry and Pan breaks out of the box in SB.)

****

Emma woke with a start. Something wasn’t right, she looked over to her left side, looking for Killian, but he wasn’t there. She finds him in the living room, looking pensively at his left wrist, like it held the meaning of life, and at the same time, like it had personally offended him and he was ragingly pissed off. They’d talked about the fact that all three of them were having weird dreams, but that none of them could remember them the next day.

“What’s up, husband?” Emma said, causally throwing herself on the couch next to him and snuggling up into his lap. He shook his head. “I don’t know, Swan. I just have a bad feeling. Emma, we’ve all been having weird dreams for almost a year. It pretty much started right after Millie was born. (Killian and Emma never knew why, but when the dreams started, their daughter’s nickname had changed overnight) Maybe it’s time we try some therapy? I’m starting to remember the dreams, and I know you are too, and I just think-”

She cut him off with a kiss. “You are a wonderful man, Killian Jones.” He sighed because he wasn’t sure it was the truth, anymore. “Let’s get through he holidays and if it hasn’t gotten better by then, we’ll find someone to talk to.” She said, kissing his shoulder. “Is your wrist bothering you again?” She asked, knowing it’d been giving him some trouble lately.

“Aye.” He affirmed. He’d been to the doctor and was waiting for some scans to come back, he figured he just had carpal tunnel or something from his work at the docks, “it’s burning something wicked tonight.” He said, rolling the offending appendage as though it was a kink he could work out. He didn’t know how to accurately put into words the fact that his hand didn’t feel like it belonged on his body, without sounding like a crazy person.

She couldn’t help but share his unease. Killian was steadfast, unshakable, and strong, and whatever this was had him shaken and worried. She would do whatever she could to ease his mind. He looked as lost now as he had when they were kids and he was telling her about losing his brother drowned trying to save the neighborhood bully. She stoked her fingers through his hair lovingly. They sat there for a long time foreheads touching.

They finally settled into bed a short time later, and that night Emma dreamed of ogres and handsome pirate captains and awful little boys.

Killian dreamed of Neverland and broken promises and being sold.

Henry dreamed of a little town in Maine.

Slowly, over the next few months, the dreams started to become clear. Every morning they would come together over breakfast and add to a huge diagram that included little details of the dreams, of complete alternate lives, all somehow intertwined with each other. It turned out they were telling a beautiful and terrible story of heroism and valor, of piracy and revenge, and most importantly of hope, love and _redemption_.

The only one, it seemed, with nothing to contribute, was Millie, who, at almost two and a half, seemed to know that something was up with the rest of her family. Emma smiled to herself when she looked around and realized that they had been in New York for just under three years.  Killian left for his job and Henry headed off to school. Emma had about an hour to kill before she met with a client. She hoped the meeting went well, but even if it didn’t, she and Killian were going to a concert tonight, and she couldn’t wait. She’d been happier these last three years than she had ever been in her life. She frowned slightly when she suddenly and achingly wished Mary Margaret and David had been able to see it.

That morning had been a bit strange. Henry had added his old daycare provider Regina to the mystery web of crazy dreams. Henry and Regina had adored each other and she’d taken such good care of him when he was younger. She was the first-person Emma and Killian had trusted with Henry after he’d been born, and she’d been wonderfully supportive and doting. Her husband died around the time Henry was seven and hadn’t had the heart to move back to the city. The three of them talked about Regina and Mary Margaret and David often, the words always fond. No one ever wondered why Killian and Henry were able to talk about The Nolans like they knew them, when they had never met.

Emma got the call right after she picked Henry up from school. Emma picked up and listened to the other end of the line as the man told her there had been an accident at the docks, and a slab of granite had come loose and crushed Killian’s (she heard herself say with him) “left hand.” She said like it was the obvious conclusion.

Emma knew something was up then and there, but she didn’t want to alert Henry in case he didn’t feel the same thing, but her senses were tingling. Something wasn’t right here. Or something was finally right here, she wasn’t sure and that was more unsettling.

She got to the hospital just in time to have a doctor tell her that he was probably going to lose his hand, and surprisingly, what came out of her mouth wasn’t the hysterical reaction the doctor had been expecting and not a reaction she’d honestly been expecting either but, “that’s fine.” She nodded quickly. “He doesn’t need it.” She said like it was the absolute truth because it was. She had no idea how she knew it, but she was 100% certain that Killian didn’t need that hand. He never really seemed to use it much around the house, anyway. Which was weird. Come to think of it. There were a lot of things that had been overlooked and weren’t adding up as of late. She sent Henry to pick Millie up at daycare when it was time, she knew it was just a matter of waiting, and she was feeling weird.

Her and Henry weren’t nearly as concerned about how Killian would take this as they should have been, it was just a given in their minds. She shrugged and desperately hoped she was right. Henry and Millie came back and waited for a couple of hours before Emma’s boss, Ingrid came and took them home with her for the night. She also seemed remarkably unbothered by the whole ordeal, but Emma was exhausted at this point.

When he finally woke up, she was waiting by the side of his bed, stroking his hair. “Hey there, handsome.” She said and winked at him. He chuckled to slightly, registering a distinct lack of pain, where he was fairly certain there should have been a staggering amount of pain.

“My hand’s gone, aye?” He asked her and she nodded her ascent. He shrugged. “It hadn’t been feeling right lately, anyway,” He told her honestly, “and Emma, you’re going to think I’m crazy, _I_ think I’m crazy, but it didn’t hurt. _None_ of it hurt, Emma, and it still doesn’t hurt now. And I’m not upset. I feel like I should be upset. It doesn’t bother me.” What he _doesn’t_ say is, the automatic, “this is much more pleasant than last time, love.” That desperately wants to escape his lips out of nowhere.

She shrugs, and says “It’s never bothered me.”

They looked at each other and had one of those comical moments, before blurting out, “something’s wrong.”

Killian was discharged the next day, when the doctors literally had no idea what to do with the fact that a traumatic amputation had somehow healed overnight. So they decided to look the other way because it was better than admitting science was failing them.

They got home that night, and while they knew something was off, it didn’t feel like they needed to panic, she felt like for once they had a chance to keep perspective and they actually had time to figure it out. She wasn’t sure where the emotion was coming from, but she felt like they’d done this before.

They were dressing for bed when Emma felt the need to check in with Killian, even though he’d somehow healed over night, he had become spontaneously disabled and she felt that deserved a check in. “How are you doing?” She asked, nudging his shoulder. He laughed lightly, and pushed back. “It’s surreal, but it’s fine.” He told her honestly. He still had a bunch of time off work, which he was looking forward to spending time with his daughter, and adjusting to having a baby and one hand, because whatever else, _that_ was a new one.

She smiled as he rolled over on top of her. “Really?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Always.” He purred into her mouth. She giggled and shoved him onto his back, “easy there, sailor, let me take care of you.” She smiled down at him, she’d never thought it was possible but she loved him more and more every day.

She quickly divested them bother of their clothes before sinking down and taking him in one smooth slide. She gasped, and he smiled as she ground her hips around. “You’re fulfilling every one of my childhood Princess fantasies right now, love.” He told her cheekily. She responded by grinding her hips down harder. “If I’m a Princess,” she gasped, “What are you, scoundrel?” She joked, or she joked she did. He was fucking her breathless at the moment.

“Why I’m a dashing pirate Captain of course!” he told her, punctuating it with a hard roll of his hips, flipping her so she was on her back below him, she smiled and this felt so achingly familiar, which it should because they’d been together for years, but this was the ache of a memory long forgotten, and she knew he was feeling it too, she could see it in his eyes. For a moment he looked older than he should have, ancient pain etching its way across his face.  He kept moving and the air around them seemed to come alive, practically crackling with energy, they closer they got to the end.

“A dashing pirate Captain, I can see that,” she murmured, kissing his neck as he sped up, moaning her name into her mouth, and she repaid him in kind, they were so close, but he needed her to know, “I love you, Princess.” He gasped into her mouth. “I love you, Hook.” She said and kissed him fiercely, pulling them both over the edge. She felt it as soon as it happened, the bright pulse of light.

 _Storybrooke. Curse. Henry. Happy Endings. Regina. Rumpelstiltskin. Belle. Mary Margaret and David. Peter Pan. Neverland. And **Hook.** _ A lifetime’s worth of memories, flooding her brain all at once, the lost girl, orphan, loner, convict, savior, daughter, mother, wife. If she was overwhelmed with thirty years of memories, she couldn’t even imagine how Killian was feeling, more than ten times that.

She tensed up for a moment, and then heard Killian whisper, “please don’t run. I just need a second” into her neck. She relaxed, she definitely wasn’t running, she had never been happier to be where she was because even though she had memories of Neal and leaving and not having parents and everything else, she also had memories of someone _staying_ and _choosing_ her. And somehow, knowing that they were fake didn’t matter because the real Killian would have made the same choices, and she knew that. She had truthfully shared her life with this man for the last three years, and she had just been thinking that she’d never been happier. So why would she run? And how could she forget, she’d become his wife before they even knew about the curse. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling as she gave him time to adjust, lightly kissing his temple.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She promised him. While she was being flooded with awful memories, she can’t even imagine the horrors he was seeing, and the least she could do was hold the man she loved while  his past literally caught up with him.

She remembered their night on the Jolly, Henry sleeping safely next door in his own space, Pan safely stored in the box, She couldn’t tell you when it had happened, maybe it was at the top of the beanstalk, maybe it was on the climb or when he got to town or the first time they slept together, she wasn’t sure, but somewhere along the line, she’d fallen stupidly in love with the idiot pirate.

At first she had been hesitant to let Henry out of her sight, but Regina had finally convinced her with her usual snarky wit. “Miss Swan, you and our good Captain are the only two people on this ship who actually have the luxury of a bed, why don’t you go use it?” Emma choked, her and Hook had been together since shortly after he made it Storybrooke, (not that she'd realized it, of course) after she’d convinced him to abandon a terrible revenge plot involving Belle. Her interference and his deference to her wishes ended up paying dividends through the work that Belle did with Rumple, turning him decent after all that time. It was especially helpful when it came to Neverland. Emma slept easier at night knowing that her lover and his enemy had buried the hatchet once and for all.

She blamed the fact that his bed was surprisingly comfortable and his arms unfairly warm, for what came out of her mouth. “Do you ever think about a future with me and Henry? Getting married and maybe having another?” She asked, and all at once he was a foster kid, desperately wanting someone to pick, to prove that she’d good and worthy. He gently pulled her shoulder until she turned around to face him.

He used his good hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. “All I think about is a future with you. I would marry this instant if I thought it was something you wanted. I told you before, love. I’m a patient man. And I love you so very much.” She had tears in her eyes by the end of his answer and she smiled and kissed him. “I would. You know.” She told him, seriously and she found that she wasn’t afraid, even though she should have been. “Marry you, right now. If you wanted.” She had no idea what came over her but she was torn between desperately wanting him to choose her and marry her right now, and wanting to run away and pretend that she’d never asked so that the inevitable rejection didn’t harm her too deeply.

_Your move, Jones._

She shouldn’t have worried, he’d always made his feelings for her abundantly clear, and she smiled through tearful blue eyes. For the first time ever he was too choked up to speak, so she went out on a limb and went for broke, “how do you feel about officiating your own wedding, Captain?” She asked him, beyond thrilled when he just sort of nodded stupidly.

She laid back down beside him, waiting, and the fearsome Captain Hook took far longer than he should have to find his words.

He caught her eyes in the warm glow of the cabin, and continued to run his fingers up and down her cheek, “Emma Swan,” He said, still sounding choked up. “I have no idea what you’ve done to me, but I hope you never stop. You found me.” He shook his head, “I was so lost for so long and then there was you. And I think I’ve loved you since that bloody beanstalk and I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you. I will never leave you. I will always love you. And I will always find you.”

“Killian,” she started, trying to ignore the tears running down her cheeks. “You’re the only person who’s ever chosen me, picked me. Loved me. I never knew what home felt lie until I met you. I will never leave you. I will always love you. And I will always find you.” She kissed him, and he placed a small ring on the ring finger of her right hand, and they decided to get him one when they got back into town, and after they told everyone.

Of course the curse came less than 48 hours later.  Killian had mentioned that he was technically English. She didn’t know all the specifics, but technically he was born in this world and she made a mental note to ask him more soon, but hadn’t remembered until he’d brought it up at the town line with the curse coming. He was so clever, her pirate. And he was a better man than he believed.

“You okay down there, Captain?” She asked and he nodded, pulling his head back, “it’s just a lot. I actually feel my age.” He tried to joke, but it was true. At the moment he felt every one of his numerous years. At least he had answers about the hand thing and why he had almost no reaction to what had happened.

“Do you regret it?” He asked her, looking up with vulnerable eyes, and he was a lost boy again, feeling like she had on the night they’d gotten married.

“Not for a second.” She answered immediately, and he beamed at her.

“I love you so much, Swan.” He confessed like a secret.

In an equally conspiratorial tone she said “it’s Jones.” His answering smile was dazzling.

He immediately looked heartbroken and she became concerned. “Henry will remember that I’m not his father.” He looked completely devastated, when Henry was bursting through their door, “Mom! Dad!” He was screaming. “Where are you?” They quickly dressed and met Henry in the living room. Emma ran over to him, while Killian hung back a little bit, still insecure of his place in Henry’s life due to the new developments.

“Dad, why are you being weird?” Henry questioned.

“Sorry kid,” Killian told him. “Tough night.” Henry nodded with understanding. He figured Killian must be feeling really uncomfortable, but Henry was determined to show him that no matter what, he was still his Dad.

“What are you thinking, Kid?” Emma asked him.

Henry might be fifteen but he was still a kid at heart, and said the first thing that came into his head. “I’m thinking that my Dad being Captain Hook is pretty much the coolest thing ever.” Killian looked like he wasn’t sure that was something Henry should be proud of, but smiled shyly anyway.

“At leas the dreams make sense now!” Henry said happily. “Do you think it’s back?”

“It’s back.” Ingrid said, stepping through the door holding Millie.

“Who are you?” Emma asked.

“Ingrid of Arendelle. I understand they’ve recently made a movie about my niece. Can we talk?” She asked.

Killian gestured to the couch. “Thank you, Captain.” She said politely.

_A year and a half ago._

_He knew she was waiting. He’d always known he should have eliminated Zelena, now she was coming back to haunt everyone he loved, which, considering the monster kidding beneath his skin, was really saying something. He was redeemed by sacrificing himself for the town, purged of the darkness anew, but still carrying the curse of being the dark one._

_He was desperately afraid that she was somehow going to get ahold of his dagger, but he had never been more grateful that objects were easier to transport across realms than people. He was the Dark One. He always had a plan. And this plan began with hiding the only thing that could kill him in the hands of a former enemy, the last place anyone would think to look. When he was finished, his dagger would be buried in a box of Christmas ornaments in an attic belonging to one Captain Killian “Hook” Jones. Now to implement the rest of his plan._

_Years earlier Ingrid of Arendelle had come to him begging to escape to a land where no one knew her, because her sisters couldn’t understand her and she wanted a fresh start. So he had sent her to the land without magic, not realizing immediately that her magic worked differently, which allowed her to keep it, though it was slightly muted._

_He discovered he was able to communicate with her through a mirror, for which he was eternally grateful, because he needed to call in that favor._

_He explained that something was coming and that he believed that they would all be coming back to that realm, and he needed her to find Killian Jones, Emma Swan and Henry Mills, and use a slow acting memory potion with that could be accelerated with either the return of magic to the word, or by True Love’s Kiss. It just so happened that this time, those two things were going to happen at the same time._

_The witch was waiting for something. He wasn’t sure what she was up to, but he did see the dark curse being cast again in about a year and a half, so he needed to put the plan in motion now._

Ingrid explained that she had needed to split it up and that she hadn’t meant to confuse them, but she couldn’t outright tell them because they would have thought she was crazy and written her off anyway. Emma and Killian nodded. The little family looked at each other. It was time for a road trip.

Ingrid wished them good luck and promised to visit. Henry went to his room, and found his story book sitting on his bed, he smiled, remembering that he was finally going to see his Mom again. He missed her so much. He was so glad that he got to keep her in some way though, to believe that shared those moments with him. He quickly packed up everything he could find that he wanted to bring. The most important tangible parts of the last three years, so have something to show his mother. Maybe make her feel like she was there.

Emma and Killian were rooting through their closet, when he came across a box marked, “Emma and Killian’s first Christmas.” He shrugged and opened it. Sitting inside were all of his old pirate leathers, his brace and his hook. He smiled to himself and kept digging, finding Emma’s red leather jacket, and surprisingly the Dark One’s dagger. He threw on his old leather pants, but opted to stick with a tee shirt, and he decided to leave his brace off until they were out of the city, the hook was just too dangerous for New York.

He tossed Emma her jacket and Henry met them in the living room. They all smiled at each other, and got ready to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting way longer than I had anticipated and I think I'll have to change the chapter count, but we're getting to the end!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Next Chapter-Regina, Gold, Ingrid, and possibly Neal's VERY unwelcome return. Literally, no ONE is going to want to see him, because fuck Neal.

They opted to take Killian’s car, since it had more space than the bug that Emma still insisted on driving her little yellow bug, and it had Millie’s car seat in it already. Also, Killian’s SUV was an automatic, which also meant that he could drive it with his now once-again-missing hand. The drive was quiet, Emma and Killian both knowing that even if the people in town knew them, they still had a ton of things they needed to explain to people about their relationship. At the same time, they couldn’t wait to introduce Emma’s family, Regina, and the town to Millie.

The three of them were all so lost in their own thoughts, that they almost missed the fact that Storybrooke and its sign were back and in the normal place. It almost looked like nothing had changed, even though they all knew after three years, everything had changed. They wondered if anyone else had new kids or had gotten married.

“So, love, I’ll drop you at your parents, take our boy to Regina’s and grab a room at Granny’s?” He asked her, and she almost missed how seamlessly he started taking care of things for her. In New York things had been easier in a way, and he knew that this must all be so complicated for her.

“Thank you, Killian. Somehow, you always seem to know what I need better than I do.” Emma said, kissing him, “don’t forget! We have to talk to Regina about that thing tomorrow.” She said cryptically, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about and would make sure that they took care of it in the morning.

Emma walked up the stairs that led to her parent’s loft, and desperately wished she had Killian with her. She was terrified that they wouldn’t remember her, and if they didn’t she had no idea how she was going to explain anything that had happened without sounding like a complete crazy person. And that was before you even took into consideration that she would have to tell them that they were all fairy tale characters and that she was married to Captain Hook and-

“Breathe, my love.” Killian’s voice told her in her head. She smiled. She had no regrets about Killian, or Millie. She was happy. She twisted the small band on the ring finger of her left hand, contemplating moving it to her right hand so she would match Killian, but all of that stupid stuff could be figured out later, and really, she was just stalling for time.

She took a final deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer and thought she’d go insane by the time the door opened, revealing a very surprised looking David.

“This is going to sound crazy, please don’t shut the door. My name is-”

“Emma.” He breathed at her, grabbing her into crushing hug.

“David?!” She gasped, “you remember me?” And in that moment, she wasn’t even sure that she could have properly articulated how happy that simple thought made her, even more so when she saw her mother come down the stairs and her eyes immediately filling with tears.

Her mother smiled brightly at her. “You found us.” She breathed, coming to hug Emma as well.

That’s when Emma noticed that her mother was fairly heavily pregnant. While three and a half years ago in Neverland, she’d been deeply hurt by the idea that her parents wanted another baby, but after getting her real memories of Regina raising Henry back, she understood the desire to have all of that. After all, Henry wasn’t her only child anymore, either.

“So what’s going on? Why is everyone back?” Emma asked, noting the confusion on their faces. “We don’t know. We don’t even know how long we were gone.” Snow told her sadly, all we know is that’s it’s been a least 8 months, but your father and I were talking and we weren’t planning on having another baby right away, at least not until we could find our way back to you and be a family again. How long has it been?”

“Three years and three months.” Emma noticed once again that her parents hadn’t really been aging, and she thought to herself that that had been true or her and Killian as well, wondering if the curse had something to do with that, it didn’t really matter, and she could figure it out later. Right now, she had some things to tell her parents, things that she was excited about and proud of.

David went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with some hot cocoa with cinnamon, they all sat down at the table.

“Where’s Henry?” David asked her.

“Oh, his Dad’s taking him over to Regina’s. We thought he should go there first, if you didn’t remember, Henry was probably the best person to work on that.” She smiled as her phone rang, Henry calling her, probably to let her know that Regina knows everything, she answers happily, “Hey, Kid!”

“Hey Mom! Can I stay at my Mom’s tonight? I haven’t seen her in so long, Dad said it’s fine, but I wanted to make sure that you knew what was going on. Dad wants to know if you want to meet him at Granny’s or if you want him to bring Millie to Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

“Sure, kid. Make sure to say goodnight to your Dad before he leaves, tell him to come here.”

“Duh, Mom! Love you!”

“Love you too, kid.”

Emma got off the phone and turned back to her parents.  Her mother smiled at her. “Emma Swan! You’re keeping a secret!” She smiled, gleefully, looking much younger than Emma had ever seen her.

She grinned stupidly, like she did every time she said her last name. God, she had it so bad for Killian, even after all this time and two kids. “Actually, my name is Emma Jones, now.”

Her parents shared twin looks of confusion, somehow not having made the connection that Hook had a real name.

Killian couldn’t have timed it more perfectly if he tried, Millie had woken up while they were at Regina’s and had gotten out of the cranky post-sleeping-toddler period, smiling and looking cute as a button in a pink shirt that said “Daddy’s Little Princess”, smiling when he remembered how she’d told him.

Their first Christmas together in New York, she’d set aside two gift bags for her boys to open after all their other presents, Killian’s said “World’s Best Dad (Again)”, and Henry’s said “World Best Brother”.

Emma laughed as she heard him walking up the stairs, speaking quietly and gently to their daughter. “You ready, Little Love?” He asked her. They’d gotten into the habit of speaking to both of their children like small adults. “They’re going to love you, sweet girl.” He brushed her hair back while she hid her face in his neck.

Killian took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he knew that Emma’s family would love their daughter and eventually if Emma was happy, he believed that they would accept him as well. They hadn’t decided whether or not they were going to tell her parents about the wedding on the Jolly or if they were just going to act like they  got married in New York, or if they were just going to let her mother throw her the princess wedding they never had. Emma had laughed at the idea, telling Killian that she may have been a Princess, but that she’d gotten married on a pirate ship and that was fine with her.

“Mom, Dad, I’d like to introduce you to my husband, Killian Jones and our daughter, Emiliah Margaret Swan-Jones.” She said, proud and thrilled to show off her little family. Killian handed Millie off to Emma, taking in her parents shocked expressions, but Emma only had eyes for Killian.

He was wearing his leather pants, combat boots, and a faded Soundgarden tee-shirt, with his trademark black eyeliner, something Emma had picked up for him during one of their stops. He looked like a Rockstar nightmare, and she had to pull herself back and remember that they had more important things to worry about right now. Millie was still in her mother’s arms and tugging lightly on the straps of Killian’s brace.

“Millie, these are your grandparents, Snow and Charming.” Emma told her. “Mom, Dad, this is Millie.” Emma said, making the introductions and setting Millie down. She was always an independent child, and Killian frequently told Emma that Millie takes after her in that regard. She was beautiful, with Emma’s green eyes and Killian’s black hair, and her grandparents were immediately smitten.

“Hello.” The little girl said, smiling up at her grandparents.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Millie.” Snow told her and Charming was now crouched on the ground, looking like he’d never seen a child before and had lost the ability to speak.

“You guys should stay here tonight,” David said, “we still have a ton of stuff we need to talk about and we need to figure out what’s happening with this new curse.”

Emma and Killian nodded their ascent. After going over the finer details of the last three years, all the adults turned in for the night, making a plan to meet with Regina in the morning and see if she knew anything.

David turned to her as she and Killian headed up the stairs to tuck in a zonked-out Millie, “how’d you remember?”

“Slow acting memory potion, and Killian’s left hand.” She said, and Killian rolled his eyes.

Emma turned to Killian, and kissed him softly. “Thank you for staying with me and for bringing us home.” She said, hugging him tightly. “I love you so much.”

“Aye, I love you too, Lady Swan.” He said yawning.

And his yawn trigger hers and she could barely get the words out through it, “I told you, pirate. It’s Jones.”

Of course Millie was up first, which had been something strange for Killian to adjust to, he was used to being up before the sun, but finally he’d relaxed that, right around the time his daughter turned two.

She jumped up on the bed, settling on Killian’s chest, laughing at the stupid look on her sleep father’s face. She brought both her tiny little fists down on Killian’s chest. “Wake up, Captain Daddy!” She shouted, earning a groan from both her parents. Emma’s sleep husky voice came through, filled with amusement. “Captain Daddy? Huh?” she said, tickling her daughter’s sides, “that’s a new one!”

“I think.” Killian told her seriously, “that you should go wake up your grandfather.” She nodded, the braid Emma had done in her hair the day before falling out all over the place. And with that, she took off down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I left Gold as a loose end to tie up should I write a sequel, which this is all set up for, I just have to decide if I want to.
> 
> I hope you liked it. I had a blast writing it.

Killian and Emma left early the next morning to head over to Regina’s house to introduce her to their little girl and ask the very important question they had talked about back in New York.

“What do you think about asking Regina to be Millie’s godmother?” Emma had asked late at night when their memories had returned.

“Aye, love, I think that’s a great idea.” Killian told her. And just like that, it was decided. She figured that it wasn’t all that unlikely that something would happen to one or both of them and that in that case it was good to have their bases covered. And Regina had done a wonderful job with Henry, whatever her other faults. And she’d changed so much.  And the gift she’d given them at the town line that day. For so many reasons it was the right choice.

They walked up the stone path the little girl swinging between them. Emma was excited to see Regina, and couldn’t help giggling slightly when she went to ring the bell.

“Mommy’s silly!” Millie said. “Mommy _is_ silly. But right now she’s just excited to see your Auntie Regina, we haven’t seen her in a long time, and Mommy wants to ask her a very important special question.” She nodded at him.

“Mmm.” She hummed, smiling widely as Regina opened the door and looked at the little family with fondness and a little surprise. And because Millie was outgoing and affectionate in a way neither of her parents could claim responsibility for, she threw herself around the woman’s knees and crowed “Auntie Geena!”

Regina threw the two a look, as if to say “where did that come from?” Her parent’s answering shrugs were enough answer.

“Regina, this is our daughter, Millie.” Emma said, smiling as the group moved in from the porch.

“Millie,” Regina said, crouching down to be eyelevel with the girl, “why don’t you go play with Roland in the den while I talk to your Mommy and Daddy?”

Millie nodded and parted with an “okay, Auntie Regina.”

“Captain, Miss Swan.” She said smiling. How did you get back? I didn’t cast this, I have no idea what happened, my memory is as blank as anyone else’s.”

“Begging your pardon, Majesty, but we actually had something else we wanted to discuss with you first.” Killian told her, and Regina motioned for them all to sit down. “Regina, Killian and I want you to be Millie’s godmother.” Emma said, with all of her usual tact. Regina looked shocked, taken aback and touched beyond belief.  She nodded. “I would love that.” She told them sincerely.

Regina smiled later, thinking that she was so lucky to be surrounded by such forgiving people, people who allowed her to grow and change and become a part of all of their lives, but she’d never expected anything like this.

After trading notes on their time apart, mostly Emma and Killian filling her in on Henry and her filling in the little bit she knew from their years away, they were still left with a stunningly incomplete picture.

Killian and Emma headed out to meet her parents at Granny’s for lunch and see if they had uncovered anything this morning, and to make a plan to go back to NYC and get all of their things so they could finally settle in and start a life in Storybrooke before anything went too crazy.

They had established that things were slightly different this time, there was a scroll that was provided by Mr. Gold that would allow to bearer to leave the town and retain their memories, as well as Killian, Emma and Henry being able to come and go. So it was decided that Killian, Emma, Henry and David would all return to New York to clean out their apartment and retrieve Emma’s car. Emma felt weird going back to New York, but somehow, she felt like she was finally closing the chapter on her past as a lost girl. She found her parents, she had Henry, and Killian and Millie and Regina. She was loved and well taken care of.

She was finally able to let go of the years she’d been alone and to let go of the anger she felt towards Neal and the way that had all turned out. She couldn’t be angry anymore because if she’d never met Neal, she would have never had Henry or found her way to Storybrooke, would never have found her parents or met Killian.

She thought about that possibility and it made her incredibly sad.  Her heart broke when she thought about not having Millie, or any of them. They left Millie with Regina for the night and headed off around dawn, planning to return in two days, Mary Margaret wasn’t close enough to her due date to be worried about missing the baby’s arrival, but Regina had more energy and Millie had really taken to Roland.

That had been a shock. Learning that Regina had apparently fallen in love in the Enchanted Forest and returned with Robin Hood and his son Roland, adding another sibling and parent to Henry’s already complicated family tree. But that didn’t bother Emma anymore. There was no such thing as too many people who love their children.

More than anything though, she was excited. Excited to finally be coming home to where she belonged with the people she loved and who loved her in return. They all climbed into the SUV with the New York plates and headed away, certain this time, that they would return.

Emma was also excited to show her father her apartment. She wondered if this was how people felt when their parents were there for their first apartments, or college dorms.

“Wow guys,” David said, looking around their huge apartment in awe, “this is beautiful, and really big.”

“Yeah, we uh, we had really good jobs.” Killian said, slightly bashfully. “What were you doing?” David asked.

“I was the foreman down at the docks, and Emma was a bounty hunter.” He told the prince. “We did very well in our respective positions.” He added, because they had, and they’d already had considerable savings, no doubt a gift from Regina, but they were doing very well for themselves, and in a way, he would miss that, not that they’d ever need that kind of money in Storybrooke, where he was pretty sure he could still pay for things with doubloons if he asked nicely enough.

“Oh!” Emma chirped! “We should call Ingrid and see if she wants to come for dinner!” She suggested happily, and Killian went into the other room to make the call.

“Are you happy, Emma?” David asked his daughter.

“I am. Truly. I love Killian and the life we’ve built together is so rewarding, even when it’s hard. We have two beautiful children who love and adore us, and that we adore right back. It might not all have been real, but the last three years were, and the six months before that when we were seeing each other were too.”

David smiled down at her, before frowning slightly. “Emma, did you and Killian get married for real or were you just curse married?” He asked. Emma cleared her throat. “Killian and I got married on the way back from Neverland, before we even knew about the curse, that’s why we were married while we were cursed.”

He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or sad about that fact, but he decided to file it away for later, and focus on the task at hand, which was far less daunting than it probably should have been. The four of them together made quick work of the living room leaving the bedrooms and bathrooms for tomorrow after they’d used them, then spending one last night in New York and heading back to Maine the day after tomorrow.

When Killian returned he told the other’s that Ingrid had said she’d be there for dinner that night, and David had asked who she was, Emma said “Ingrid of Arendelle. Like _Frozen_. Apparently she’s Elsa’s aunt.”

David smiled. He knew Ingrid. He knew about what had happened all those years ago, how she’d accidentally killed her sister and lost the favor of her remaining sister, all because of her magic and how sad her story was. There had been rumors that she’d fled to another land after being freed from an urn her sister imprisoned her in, trying to start over.

She would always come by their farm during her journeys in Misthaven, and had quickly become close friends with his mother, only revealing her true royal nature when she came to pay her respects following her passing. Ingrid had always been a gentle soul, who was haunted by what had happened with her family but had never given herself completely over to the darkness.

“Is that David?” She said when he answered the door. “All grown up?” She hugged him tightly.

“Ingrid!” He smiled cheekily. “I can’t believe you ended up here!”

“Stranger things have happened.” She said.

They ordered pizza and Ingrid told them her story, and Killian contributed some of his, Charming filling in some time gaps of royal events when the Captain had been in Neverland. Ingrid revealed that she too had ice magic, but that since she was currently living in the world without magic, it was greatly dulled, but should Storybrooke ever need her, she’d be more than happy to come and help in any way that she could, and that being in Storybrooke would ratchet her magic right back up to full power. She said that she would visit and help if needed, but she felt that she fit in in New York, she had a new foster child settling in, and she liked running the bail bonds business. She felt it gave her a purpose.

David thought that for the first time since he’d met her, Ingrid looked at peace with her life. She bid them all goodnight, and Henry headed for bed, leaving the three adults in the living room, which was bare except for a couch, which David would be sleeping on tonight, insisting that he would stay out there and it would be perfectly fine. “I’m glad you had her these past couple of years, she’s always been such a kind-hearted woman.” They stayed up and talked some more, David telling them about the new midwife they’d found to help Snow through her delivery, and Emma wasn’t at all sad that they didn’t ask her opinion or help, actually giving birth was a supremely unpleasant and painful experience.

The four woke early the next morning to finish packing and the boys headed out to get some breakfast and give Emma a few minutes to herself. This was the first place she’d felt the beginning of what home felt like and she just wanted a minute or two to appreciate that before closing that chapter forever, when she heard the distinct sounds of a lock being picked. She laughed thinking it was Killian with his hook, having forgotten his keys again, so she yelled, “Killian, you know if you forgot your keys again you could have just call-” she cut off as she opened the door and came face to face with someone she hadn’t seen in fifteen years.

The smile dropped off her face immediately. “Neal.” She said, her tone dripping with disgust, “What the actual fuck are you doing here? And in what world did you think that I would want to see your face ever again?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand, reaching for her phone and quickly dialing Killian’s number. “Hey, I need you guys to come back to the apartment. Someone decided to stop by and I’m not sure if I can stop myself from killing him if you don’t come back.” (Apparently, her anger hadn’t abated as much as she’d thought, or maybe it was easier to forgive him when he was _just_ a thought instead of standing at her door way too late).

“No.” Killian growled. “Neal.” It had to be him, he was the only person who could make her this angry. He’d only heard her this angry a handful of times and Neal was the topic of conversation every single one of them.

“We need to go,” she heard Killian say and she knew they’d be back within a few minutes, but until then, she was content having an angry standoff in her doorway.

“I can explain-” He started but she cut him off again. “Wait until my family gets here.”

Henry, Killian and David stomped up the back stairs, eagerly avoiding the front door, so if a confrontation were to occur it would be within the apartment. Killian came up behind Emma and he watched as the man in the door looked at his face, many feelings flickering across his eyes in a moment, surprise, frustration, and most importantly _recognition_.

Then Neal just looked plain furious. Emma opened her mouth, “This is my-” she began, but Neal cut her off this time. “You’re married to _Captain Fucking Hook?!_ ” He damn near shouted, and yeah, that was the que to take this inside the apartment.

“How the bloody _hell_ did you know that?” Killian said, grabbing Neal by the collar, he liked this man less and less every single second he was in front of him.

“Because you taught me to sail, Captain. What the fuck is it with you and women who are supposed to love _me_?!” He wailed, like a spoiled child. And in the instant several things became clear, Neal wasn’t who he said he was, Neal was Milah’s son, Neal knew Hook, Neal was Rumple’s son.  Well, that got complicated quickly.

“You left me pregnant and in jail.” Emma said dangerously. “And I want to know why, right fucking now!” She demanded. So Neal told her all about August and what he’d said, but all Emma could think was “I lost my son because Pinocchio told you, you should leave.”

She could see Neal looking at Henry, who had pointedly stayed out of this conversation, preferring to leave it to the grownups, but even he knew when enough was enough and his mother was close to blowing her top when Neal got to the part about August sending him a postcard telling him the curse was broken and how he knew about Henry but couldn’t come back because of his father.

“So you abandoned your son, because you were terrified that the father who’d abandoned you had returned?” Killian asked. “And you didn’t even bother coming to Storybrooke, you waited until she came back here, because you’re still a coward.” He added.

“You can’t blame me, I have no idea how to be a parent, my father abandoned me-” He continued, making excuses before Henry cut in.

“Killian’s Dad sold him into slavery and his still manages to turn up for my soccer games.” Henry said, because no fucking way was this man going to come in here and shit all over his Dad and his parent’s marriage when he’d never been there. “I just thought that needed to be said.” And Emma swallowed a laugh because her son had a point.

“What my Mom and Dad are too polite to say is, we don’t want you here, we don’t need you here. You are not my father. You’re not my mother’s husband. And you never will be. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we need to finish packing and get back home to my other parents and our real family. Please see yourself out, you know where the door is.” He finished, while his parents looked on in awe.

Neal left quickly and Emma and Killian rushed to embrace their son. “Mooooom, Daaaaad, stop making this a thing.” He said, in typical fifteen-year-old fashion. They just smiled and finished packing, simultaneously all deciding that they wanted to head home a day early.

David and Henry drove Killian’s car back to Storybrooke, while Killian and Emma drove back together in the little yellow bug, they knew that there were going to be things coming that neither of them were ready for, because that was how life was for them. They knew that they’d have to get back into town and tomorrow or the next day start researching why the townsfolk had started turning into flying simians, but for now, Emma smiled to herself, at least they had this. And whatever else, she was a hundred percent sure that wasn’t going to change.

 

 


End file.
